Untamed Love
by ChocolateDog101
Summary: Bella meets Edward in Hollywood and likes him already. But he doesn't like her back. He has a gf. Bella will do anything to win his heart, but the gf is evil. She's smart. They fight and it gets deadly. Someone dies? What happend to Edward in the middle?
1. Lonely and Girlfriends

A/N: Well this is my first story! :) I hope you guys like it. Please review. I also got pictures for all the characters, clothes I mentioned on here, and houses.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ugh. What the fuck is that? Oh yeah, Alice's new alarm for my Iphone. Sometimes I wish I never gave her the key to my house. But then again, she would have never saved my ass when I passed out from accidentally cutting myself. I know right? Pathetic.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bel-" my phone cut off once I turned it off.

I got up off my lazy ass self to get ready for the day, but not before I tripped on my Robert Pattinson mug that was on my floor.  
I heard a whispered "Fuck" as I fell on top of something hard and soft.

Oh my god. There's someone in my apartment sleeping on my floor.

I went to scurry off the person to grab my shoe, but of course, I kicked the guy in the part he shouldn't be kicked.

"Omph. Oooh maaa meee ooo," the thief groaned as he rolled around the floor.

As he was rolling, I noticed that the thief happened to be my big oaf of a best friend, Emmett.

"Well shit Emmett! I thought you were some guy who broke into my apartment willing to kill me, take my guts out, and eat them!" I yelled at him because I am furious right now.

He just sat there cupping his balls and smiling at me. The little bastard was really annoying and thought that he could just come in here and scare the brains out of me.

"Your being too dramatic Bells. You know you weren't thinking that."

"Well you never know. Now leave my apartment before I call Rosalie and tell her what happened." I yelled at his stupid self while glaring and pointing at my door.

And with that he left still protecting his eggs. Life can be cruel I tell ya.

I walked over to my bathroom across the hallway from my bed room and took my clothes off. Last night was fun I guess. Me, Alice, and Tanya went to a new club that featured on TV. We did the usual. Drink, dance, and let guys flirt with us, but never going home with any of them. I ended up getting drunk and the girls driving me home. Then next morning waking up to Alice's annoying voice from my phone and a sleeping bear on my floor thinking it was a thief. Also while having a hangover. Great ways to start the day.

As I stepped into the shower, I let the hot water just flow over my skin loving the burn. I grabbed my grape shampoo that was on the shelf by the curtains and washed my hair. I just loved the smell of grape and the color purple. Once the water started getting cold I turned the shower off and got my towel. I wrapped it around my body and brushed my teeth in the sink. After I was done I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had long, wavy, dark chocolate colored hair that ended at my waist. Big light brown eyes that had a hint of green and gold specks in them and pink pouty lips. I was perfectly tanned at the height of 5'4 with a slim sexy figure. 34C cup and a nice ass. Every guys dream is staring right back at me from my mirror. I smiled my winning smile and looked at my perfect, straight, white teeth. I had absolutely no flaw, yet I can't find a good guy. I sighed and walked in my room leaving the towel in the bathroom floor. I didn't need it since I lived by myself. That was another thing I needed to change. I needed a roommate or a long term boyfriend.

I stood in my closet spectacle at what I should wear.

One half of my closet consisted of my clothes. They are comfy, ratty, regular house clothes. The other half had Alice's clothes for me. They had fashionable, cute, stylish clothes. I opted to wear one of Alice's clothes.

I chose a Deco Stripe Tank with black skinny jeans and black Suede Pumps. I went over to the bathroom and started brushing my hair. I curled it and put a small amount of makeup on myself.

'Like I actually need it.'

I internally laughed at that thought.

I grabbed my tote back from the living room table and left for Starbucks.

"Alice!" I squealed as I grabbed her in a tight hug.

Alice is a little thing. She is barely 5 feet with short black hair and a small frame. She is a bit tan and has big blue eyes.

"What's crack-a-lacking hot stuff," she giggled, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"I missed you so much. I can't wait until you move in with me!"

Alice moved out of my house in Hollywood to go live with her long term boyfriend in New York. She lived there for about 5 months until she walked in on him banging a girl on their bed. She was heartbroken, but happy that it's over.

"We saw each other last night girl. But I missed you too!" she cried.

We went to sit on one of the window seats, forgeting to order our drinks.

"OK so I moved in a new house. You are going to absolutely love it! It has three bedrooms and three bathrooms. There's a pool outside and-"

"A POOL!" Alice cut me off.

"Yes a pool, now listen! There's also a jacuzzi and a hot tub. The best thing about it is that there's a spa!" I giggled.

"I can't wait until we go. I just have to pick up my stuff from Rosalie. You can come, but you have to be good!" She warned while glaring at me.

Rosalie and I weren't exactly on good terms. We hated each other ever since we found out we were dating the same guy back in high school. We fought over him, which I still don't regret. I won of course, and that made her hate me even more.

Me and Alice gathered our things and called a taxi.

"6354 Evernest Avenue, please."

The whole time the driver was driving, we were just looking out the window enjoying the quiet and beautiful sceneries.

We stopped at this big, cream colored house. I paid the driver before Alice could and started walking up the driveway.

"Her house is nice. It has three bedrooms and two and a half baths. It's really pretty inside. It just got recently remodeled. It has new-"

While she kept on rambling about HER house, I was just inticipating what was about to come.

Alice stopped her talking once she noticed I wasn't really listening, or caring for that fact. We stood at the porch and Alice rang the doorbell. My heart was beating really fast as I heard the footsteps getting closer. And closer. And..

"Alice! Babe, glad your back. I didn't know you were with that thing." She whispered the last part to her , but loud enough for me to hear.

"Rose, please stop. I know you guys don't like each other , but can you at least act civil while I'm here at least?"

"Yeah...sure."

"Whatever," me and her mumbled not really caring.

Alice sighed, obviously annoyed, but not before she whispered under her breath something that sounded like, "At least they kind of tried."

Rosalie was beautiful. Everyone knew that, But I would never in a million years say that out loud. You can chop my head off and make me eat cow shit, but never make me say that.

Rosalie was 5'8, platinum blonde, and slim. That's all I'm going to say. I'm not going to waste my thoughts time thinking about her.

We entered her house and apparently she had company.

"Would you like something to drink, Alice?"

"No thanks!" She chirped.

And of course she didn't ask me.

"Nice host." I was able to say while laughing. She just ignored me. Better that way, I guess.

Sitting on her sectional couch were three people. One was a Emmett. Her boyfriend and my best friend. There were some issues with that. The other man was a sexy piece of man meat god with light brown hair and sexy green eyes. I tried getting his attention by smiling at him, but he couldn't see me!

Um hello. Beautiful girl standing about ten feet away from you.

"Bella," Alice started snapping me out of my thoughts, "you already know Emmett, but this is his new friend Edward." She added.

"Hi Edward. Nice to meet you," I greeted while walking to stand in from of him.

He glanced up and mumbled a low 'hello.' I had to listen carefully just to hear it. Seems like he's a bit hard. I like mysterious guys. He'll be mine by the end of the week. I'm sure of it.

I quickly sat by him and crossed my legs.

"So how did you become Emmett's friend?" I continued, trying to make conversation.

"Job," was all he said.

So he's lawyer just like Emmett or a client? I started to ask when a dark haired girl came out. She was about my height. Dark brown hair and eyes and very skinny. Not very pretty. I didn't like her already.

"Hey baby," she started saying, "here's your Advil." She handed him the pills while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

So he has a headache. Must be why he's acting all jerkish.

He replied by grabbing her neck and giving her a deep kiss. I saw red. I wanted him mine! Not that skunk bags. Some thing's going to change around here. She is going to change. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart for some reason when I saw that little 'show.'

Looks like he's going to be mine by the end of the month...

I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but this is only the first chapter. I also need a beta please. Message me if you want to be. Follow me on Twitter ofr this story. My username is Chocolatedog101. You can get sneak peeks, ask questions because I will most likely reply there than here, I'm going to be adding pictures of the characters, clothes I've mentioned, and houses. You can also keep up on when I'm going to update. Thank you :) Please review. 


	2. Popcorn And Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my one character I added.

This is my second chapter. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER. Please.

Enjoy! :)

Edwards Gf POV

I looked at the woman who seemed like she tried to flirt with Edward. She's kind of weird. She has this nasty scowl on her face and is glaring at me. I don't know why though. I don't even know her! I decided to be nice.

"Hi, I'm Erica." I stood up and held my hand out for her to shake it.

"Isabella," she replied shortly. She seems rude.

The little pixie, Alice I think, must've noticed the tension. She walked over to me and Isabella.

"Bella," she started saying, "Erica here is Edwards girlfriend. You are both similiar. Both of you are fashion designers and like cute guys!" She finished while bouncing and clapping her hands. She's a hyper little thing I tell you.

So it seems like she's a fashion designer too like me. I think we would be good friends. I realized that I still had my hand out and that Isabella never shook it. I sat down on Edwards left side and smiled at her. She just looked at me with distaste. Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought.

"So what's your line?" I asked trying to make small talk.

She seemed distant, like she was in a deep thought. Suddenly she snapped out of it and looked at me. A slow creepy smile started to appear on her face.

"Excuse me?" was all that she said.

BellaPOV

I was thinking that if me and that Eric girl started to be friends then maybe I could ruin her's and Edwads relationship and have him all to myself! The challenge is having him to myself after it clearly seems like they are in a deep relationship right now.

After Alice stopped talking, the girl, I'll nickname her EG for Edwards Girlifriend, sat down beside me. She smiled at me which was a little creepy. I barely know her. Almost as if a sniper turned on a light bulb in my head I got an idea.

This girl seemed nice enough that I bet she wouldn't notice if I took advantage of her. I was so deep in thought and forgeting where I was that I missed the question EG asked me. I looked at her confused face and smiled at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked so she could tell me the question again.

"I said what line are you?" she said slowly like I was special ed.

Hmm should I tell her my fashion line? I guess I should if I want to be friends, right.

"I'm BellaStella," I told her smiling kindly.

Her eyes widened and were as big as saucers.

"Y..you mean THE B..BellaStella?" She stuttered. This was really funny.

"Yes." Someone should take a picture because I had a huge ass smile on my face. Seems like she's a fan of my clothing line. This is going to be easy as pie.

We started getting into conversation about cloths, interests, and the likes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was currently sitting on my couch sipping hot cocoa and watching some spanish soap opera when I thought back to earlier today. I learned a few new things about little miss Erica, or as I call her, EG.

She owns the line of DarkDog. Her fashions are OK, but not as good as mine. Her and Edward have been dating for 2 years and she is in love with him. Also that he is good in bed. I honestly can't wait to find that out for myself, but I couldn't tell her that.

She owns an apartment in West Avenue and is great friends with Rosalie. I could tell that she is kind, not very curious, and loves to joke around. That tells me that she won't pay much attention when I start stealing her boo. It will work out perfectly.

I already have my list in order in how I'm going to steal Edward. First is becaome best friends. Second is hang out and make her trust me. Third is hang out with her and Edward and start being friends with him. Fourth is hang out with Edward and become great friends. Fifth is cheat. Sixth is steal him away from her and make him fall in love with me.

I hope this doesn't take long. I'm not a very patient person. I started watching my show again when I heard the door opening and some keys being thrown on the table.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!"

And here's Alice.

"This place is beautiful. You have to show me my room right away!"

I stood up and laughed from seeing Alice dreamingly looking around the kitchen and dining room.

"Alice, your making me Lol by just looking at your face!" I exclaimed.

It really was funny. Alice was looking up and down with her mouth open in a big 'O', admiring everything. I'm gald she likes it because this is where she was going to live and I wasn't going to change a thing. I pulled on her arm and started dragging her to her room.

"Wait till you see your room!" I had a big grin on my face because she loved pink and she was going to love her bed.

"Tada!" I opened her bedroom door and revealed her room.

"Oh my gosh my bed!"

Her bed had a pink fluffy headboard and zebra styled pink and white comforter. The sheets were white with pink poka dots, a white wool pillow, and ruffled white cotten duvet covers. 6 of her pillows had the same zebra styles and she also had a chandelier above her bed.

"Oh my god Bella, I love it!" She squealed and hugged me tightly while jumping up and down. I chuckled because I knew she would.

She let go of me and went to jump on her bed. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning!

"You still haven't seen your bathroom!"

She quickly stopped jumping and looked at me with wide eye then searched around the room and stopped at a halfopen room. She jumped off the bed and sprinted towards the opposite door. She slipped in and I could hear a loud gasp then squeal.

In her bathroom was a huge bathtub covered by a Paisley Pop shower curtain.

And for her hair and makeup, I specially got her a Horchow Vanity set that she will love.

Alice was touching everything everywhere in awe. I am so happy seeing her happy. She is awestruck by her vanity though. She loves makeup and will have a blast applying it on here.

She turned around a started skipping towards me. She had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. I really love my best friend that I would do anything for her and making her happy isn't hard.

"Your the bestest friend in the whole world! You know that?" She told me while giggling.

"Yeah I know, I know." Alice just rolled her eyes.

We were walking to the kitchen to get some snacks. I leaned against one of the counters while she looked for food in the fridge.

"Do you have any good movies?" She asked while holding Butter Popcorn in one hand and a pack of Chedder Popcorn in the other hand.

"Sure." I got off the counter and started walking to the living room. I looked at all the DVDs I had under my flatscreen. While I was deciding between watching Titanic and Transformers the bell rang.

"I'll get it!"

"I know!" Alice yelled back.

I got up and rolled my eyes. As I opened the door, I never expected to see these two people standing right outside my house.

"Hi Isabella!"

EG and Edward were standing right here. I don't even know how they knew where I lived.

"Hi?" I said more like a question.

"I really had a great time talking to you and I thought we could like hang out or something? If your not busy of course." She looked hopeful.

"Umm..."

I thought about it. I mean like I never told her where I lived. It's kind of creepy. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I invited them in. As I closed the door, I thought that maybe I could get my plan started tonight, especially since Edward is here too.

"Just take off your shoes and make yourself at home. Me and Alice were about to watch a movie anyways," I told them smiling.

When I saw that they were sitting down and looking around, I went into the kitchen to talk to Alice.

"EG..I mean Erica and Edward are here. They're going to watch the movie with us."

"Really? That's awesome! I'll go and make more popcorn."

I started walking back to the living room when Alice called me.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"I see the way you look at him," she whispered then winked. She went to get the rest of the popcorn and just shook my head at myself. I have to be more careful. i don't think I can tell Alice about my plan just yet. She'll try to stop me.

I walked back into the living room to see EG and Erica cuddling on the couch. Ugh, disgusting. I sat on Edwards side and tried to get as close as safely possible.

"OK! Here's the popcorn everybody," Alice chirped.

I pressed play on the remote and tucked my feet under me.

"Edward, Bella, both of you can share this bowl." Alice said while smirking at me.

Inside I was jumping for joy. On the outside I was horrified and glared at Alice. Edward said nothing.

Halfway through the movie, EG had to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me."

I looked back and saw that she closed the bathroom door. I took that as my time to shine.

I scooted a little bit closer to Edward to rest my thigh against his. I looked up through my eyelashes biting my lips. I saw him look down at me, his eyes half closed and his lips parted. He looked so sexy like that.

I licked my lips and saw him shift his eyes towards mouth. I softly smiled and took his pinky with mine. I leaned up a little more to meet his lips with mine since I see that I have him trapped under my spell. I was inching closer and closer and...

SLAM! I pulled away to see where the noise came from and saw EG smiling sheepishly with a broken vase on the floor.

"I'm so so so sorry Isabella! I couldn't see and..and... I'm sorry!" She wailed while getting on her hands and knees to clean up the mess.

I sighed and got up to help her. I guess the moment was ruined. I looked back at Edward and saw him blushing. I could feel myself too. Once everything was picked up and in the trash EG started apologizing again.

"Erica.. It's fine. Don't worry about it. I actually got that vase at a pawn shop for three bucks," I told her and smiled reasurringly.

"Really? Thank you," she smiled, grateful that she didn't break anything pricey.

Actually that vase was three thousand dollars from France the one time I went there for a fashion show. But I wasn't going to tell her that if I wanted to be great friends with her.

We went back to the couch to finish up the movie. This time I sat next to Alice on the love seat. I was too embarassed to sit by Edward again. I wasn't supposed to kiss him this early, but he was just right there and it felt right!

Soon enough the movie finished and everybody was getting up. EG walked over to me and thanked me.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay over on such little notice. And I'm sorry again for your vase." She told me while hugging me and Alice.

"No problem. I told you it was fine." Jeezz this woman would just not let it go.

"Come back whenever you'd like," Alice told them while they were walking to their car.

"BYE ISABELLA! BYE ALICE!"

"Bye," I smiled.

"ADIOS!" Typical Alice.

I went back inside and locked the doors. I picked up the popcorn bowls and started washing them in the sink.

"Well they were a surprise, weren't they Bella?"

"Yeah I guess," I answered without turning around. After I finshed drying the bowls, I walked over to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Night pixie," I whispered through a yawn.

"Goodnight Bella," she giggled and patted me on my back. I let go of her and slowly walked to my room. I got under the covers and fell into a quiet, dreamless sleep knowing my plan would officialy start tomorrow.

A/N

So...how do you like it? Please please please! review. I don't know if you guys like it or not and if I should continue my story or delete it. I had no reviews at all from my first chapter and I had 38 visitors. My fingers hurt right now lol. I haven't updated in almost two weeks because I wasn't motivated :(

I will dedicate a chapater to one reviewer each chapter :D And I think one good idea I think I will do is I will message one person per chapter and ask them for one thing they want for me to put on my next chapter.

Also if you want to see pictures of Bella, Rosalie, Erica, Alice, Bella's home, Bella's first outfit, Rosalie's living room, Alice's bed, Alice's bathtub, or Alice's vanity you can follow and twitter me at ChocolateDog101 and ask what you want to see. Bella doesn't look like her actual self so I think you should ask for her first to see what she looks like.

Oh and people who don't have accounts on fanfiction can still review. Have a good day! Remember..reviews motivate me! :) I will also give you sneak peaks if you review.


End file.
